


Roommates

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day 02 - Vampire/Ghost, Ghost!kuroko, Innuendo, M/M, Mentioned Blood drinking, Poltergeists, Polyamory, Possession, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, Writober 2016, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Kuroko.” Kagami turned to face him. “What did I tell you about possessing me without asking first?”Written for Writober 2016Day 02 - Vampire/Ghost





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm a little early for Day 02, but I have to attend a soccer game today and would miss my "midnight" posting, hehe.
> 
> This fic is so much more fun and lighthearted than the last one I posted! Perhaps I shouldn't have led with my super depressing one, huh? Oops~  
> Most of the fics will be more like this, I think (c'mon, it's me!)  
> Warning: Aomine has a foul mouth, haha. And Kagami, to a lesser extent.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan.  
> Please enjoy!!

Kagami juggled the items in his hands, fishing in his pocket for the key to his apartment.  He unlocked and door and walked inside, looping his arm through one of the plastic bags and evening out his load once more.

He kicked the door closed and made to set the bags down, but nearly threw them when he looked up and came face to face with a translucent and shimmering apparition.

“Welcome home, Kagami-kun,” it said in a soft voice, bright, almost glowing blue eyes boring into his.

“Shit, Kuroko!” Kagami set a bag down and put a hand over his heart. “I thought I told you not to do that.”

“I apologize.” But the ghost didn’t sound very sorry.  He lowered himself so his feet hovered just a centimeter off of the ground.  He was much shorter than Kagami, so he often floated up to greet him upon his return. “Did you get the required items?”

“I did.” Kagami picked up his bags and set them on the counter. “I’m making curry tonight.”

Kuroko nodded and floated toward the groceries. After taking one look at the bags, his face fell.

“What?” Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“Aomine-kun will not be pleased.”

“Tough shit.” Kagami narrowed his eyes and walked down the hallway.  It was nearly dusk and time to wake up his other ‘roommate.’  “Hey, Aho, I’m back.”

As usual, he received absolutely nothing in response.

With a roll of his eyes, Kagami returned to the kitchen and began preparing dinner.  He’d finished cutting the meat and vegetables and had the rice cooker going by the time a tall, lanky man groggily made his way down the hallway.

“You get my magazine?” Aomine asked, rubbing an eye and flopping onto one of the stools by the counter.

“Why should I have to buy it?” Kagami replied, using his knife to push the chopped veggies off of the cutting board and into the pan. “It’s not like the stores that sell it aren’t open after dark.” He cleared his throat, knowing he was blushing.

“So, did you get it or not?” Aomine rested his chin on his palm and gave a huge yawn, the sharp tips of his fangs catching the light.

“Aomine-kun.”

“ _Fuck_ , Tetsu!” Aomine nearly fell off the stool. “Don’t _do_ that.”

“You shouldn’t ask Kagami-kun to buy your porn.” The ghost frowned. “He’s shy.”

Kagami groaned in embarrassment and busied himself with adding the meat to the pan.

“Even so,” Kuroko produced a black bag, seemingly from nowhere. “He bought it for you.”

Aomine’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas and he snatched the bag from the poltergeist’s translucent hands.   He pulled out the magazine and immediately ripped off the plastic wrap, quickly flipping through in search of his favorite gravure model.

“Ah, Mai-chan’s perfect tits,” he sighed. “I can live again.”

Kagami clicked his tongue as he tore open the packet of curry. “You’re undead, moron.”

“Shut up,” Aomine snapped and returned his gaze lovingly to the centerfold. “She gets my blood pumping…”

Kagami snorted. “Yeah, _your_ blood.” At this point, Kagami was certain Aomine wasn’t feeding on anyone else other than him.

He stirred in the curry and the entire kitchen filled with its spicy aroma.

“Ugh.” Aomine covered his nose. “What _is_ that shit?”

“Curry,” he replied, turning the meat over with the spoon to ensure the sauce was evenly distributed.  Then he smirked. “With extra garlic.”

“You asshole.” The vampire set his magazine down and hopped off of the stool, rounding on the other man. “You know I can’t stand that shit.”

“Well, you’re not eating it, are you?” Kagami countered, scooping up a small piece of meat and blowing on it. “I think it tastes delicious.”  He brought it to his lips but faltered, a shivery and cold feeling taking over, like his veins were suddenly filled with ice water.

When Kagami snapped out of it a moment later, the meat was gone and he had the taste of curry on his tongue.  Kuroko was hovering beside him.

“Kagami-kun was right. It is quite tasty,” he said.

“Kuroko.” He turned to face him. “What did I tell you about possessing me without asking first?”

“Well, Kagami-kun made it sound so good. I wanted to taste it for myself.” The ghost had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

Kuroko was always doing that, taking over Kagami’s body so he could try different foods, enjoy his favorite vanilla milkshakes, and – now this made Kagami’s entire body flush – experience _other_ things as well.

“I don’t care if _you_ think it’s good. It makes his blood taste like shit,” Aomine grumbled and turned toward Kagami.  “Would it kill you to make teriyaki or something?”

“Would it kill you to skip sucking my blood for one night?” he asked.

“Yes.” The vampire crossed his arms over his chest. “It would.”

“Oh.”

“Please don’t fight, you two,” Kuroko said, floating between them. “Perhaps if Kagami-kun let Aomine-kun drink his blood before he eats the curry?” he suggested, looking up at Kagami with impossibly blue eyes.

“Yeah, how ‘bout it?” Aomine licked his lips and flashed a fang. “And, since our little Tiger tends to get excited when I’m sucking him, maybe we can do something else, too.”

Kagami desperately tried to ignore the delicious shiver that ran up his spine.

“I-” His face was hot. “I’ll have to put the food away.”

Both Aomine and Kuroko smiled.

“I’ll help.” Kuroko flew closer and reached his arms into Kagami’s, manipulating the larger man like a puppet and putting the meat and vegetables into a storage container. “There.” He made to dislodge himself, but Aomine stopped him.

“Don’t release his arms just yet,” Aomine purred, stepping close enough to brush his lips against Kagami’s neck. “It’ll be more fun this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this dynamic, I can't even.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
